The present invention relates to accessory devices for use in cargo beds of pickup trucks and other vehicles.
Various devices and systems have been proposed and utilized for providing increased size and effectiveness of cargo beds in pickup trucks and other vehicles. Pickup trucks and other vehicles with open cargo areas typically have open top box-type structures with hinged tailgate members. Various accessory products have been provided for use in increasing the size, use and effectiveness of such cargo beds. These products include, for example, molded liners, mesh or web-type devices for use with or in place of tailgate members, tool boxes which fit behind the cab and extend into the cargo bed, tonneau covers, and cargo bed extenders. Known cargo bed extenders include a fence-type structure which extends toward the rear of the vehicle over the tailgate providing more volume and carrying capacity for the cargo bed.
There is a need for additional accessory items for cargo beds, such as devices which allow ease of transport of long items, such as lumber and boats, or devices which allow increased covered capacity of the cargo bed which are removable and not permanent.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a more advantageous and versatile accessory item for a pickup truck or other vehicle with a cargo bed. The present invention has multiple uses including extending and increasing the cargo capacity of the cargo bed, both in the vertical and horizontal directions. The present invention also provides a structure which can be varied in height to allow items to be carried over the cargo bed if desired and be supported in part by the roof of the vehicle. In this manner, water vehicles, such as row boats, canoes, and kayaks, can be balanced on the vehicle cab and accessory structure. The present invention also provides a versatile structure which can be raised or lowered as desired and can provide a structure or framework for covering the cargo bed in a tent-like manner.
In accordance with the present invention, an articulating and extendable structure is provided for attachment to a cargo bed. The structure includes one or more frame or support members which have telescopic or extendable sections allowing the structure to be extended as desired in order to provide more cargo space or increased height of the volume of the cargo bed. Preferably, three metal tubular members are provided which are rotatable brackets on opposite sides of the cargo bed. The tubular members can be rotated to positions inside the cargo bed for storage, outside the end of the cargo bed to extend the volume or capacity of the cargo bed, or in a vertical manner in order to provide a support for a tent-like structure or for carrying a canoe or the like. The tubular members are each extendable telescopically in order to allow the structure to be raised or lowered depending on the desired height for carrying another device or structure, such as a canoe or row boat.
Spring actuated pin members are utilized in combination with a series of locking holes or openings in the sides of the cargo bed in order to allow the brackets and support structure to be rotated on the sides of the cargo bed to and from its storage and use positions.
In an alternate embodiment, a separate support structure can be provided with one or more tubular members which are extendable or telescopic and which fit within rigid, non-rotating brackets on the sides of the cargo bed. This structure can be positioned in the support brackets and positioned vertically relative to the floor of the cargo bed in order to provide support for carrying structures above the cargo bed and on top of the vehicle, or for supporting a tent-like structure.